Isida
Isida is a short-range turret in Tanki Online, which is unlocked at the rank of Gefreiter. It shoots a stream of nanobots, which are capable of both damaging enemies and healing teammates. Characteristics Isida's shots consist of a continuous stream of nanobots, which- when targeted at an enemy- will inflict damage. When aiming at a teammate, the stream of nanobots repairs the teammate's hull (not available in the Deathmatch and Friendly Fire modes). The initial teammate healing rate for each of the M upgrade is identical to the damage the turret deals for the given upgrade level. This also gives the healer extra experience points. Each one of the M upgrades has its own color for the stream of nanobots. When the player attacks an enemy, the stream moves towards the Isida operator. When healing teammates, the stream moves towards the teammate. Pros and Cons ; *Can heal teammates. *Cheapest turret in the game, in terms of buying all M upgrades. *When firing a tank non-stop, the player can get slightly farther than its normal maximum range before Isida's beam would disappear. *EXP is rewarded in exchange to healing teammates. *Can heal teammates twice as fast with double damage ; :* Cannot repair your tank. :* Limited range. :* Clip can empty if used for too long. :*Awful camping method unless it's for ally repair. :*Has been nerfed so it can no longer cooldown freeze and firebird affected teammates. Uses Isida's ability to heal teammates makes it ideal for nearly any team battle. It plays a major role in Capture The Flag, especially when escorting and healing players that take the flag, as well as healing those teammates who secure the team's base. When combined with heavy hulls wich are packed with plenty of health- Mammoth in particular- Isida's self-healing ability makes its destruction very difficult. Combining Isida with light hulls is useful for catching up with other teammates and healing them- due to Isida's short range- yet makes it more vulnerable. Upgrades overview (before the effect colors have been updated) *'Isida M0-' the nanobot stream is light yellow when attacking enemies, and is light blue when healing teammates. *'Isida M1-' the nanobot stream becomes orangish-yellow when attacking enemies, and pale blue when healing teammates. *'Isida M2-' the color of the nanobot stream becomes a reddish-orange when attacking and a turquoise when healing. *'Isida M3-' the nanobot stream becomes red when attacking enemies, and green when healing teammates. History *On February 16, 2017,Changes to Isida, Hammer and Shaft, and other changesPatch Update #441 - Released 16th February 2017 Isida's self-healing ability was removed. Prior to this update, while shooting an enemy with Isida, a fraction of the dealt damage had been converted into self-health. Buying a higher M version or micro-upgrading Isida had allowed increasing the value of this fraction. Since the self-healing of Isida had been based on the amount of damage dealt, using Double Damage had allowed regaining health in a double rate. Double Damage had also allowed healing teammates twice as fast. Table of characteristics Trivia *The stream of nanobots originally had the appearance of an electrical shock. For that matter, it's been decided to change it to look like a stream. This update, which was launched on November 12, 2014, also included the updated look of Railgun's shots.New visual effects for Railgun and Isida *Isida has the highest cone angle of damage in Tanki, being able to damage tanks even at an angle of almost 165°. *Until 2017, Isida had had self-healing properties while shooting enemy tanks. *It is the only weapon capable of healing allies. *In V-Log 175, Isida was nerfed since it can no longer heal burning and freezing tanks External links *The Ultimate Guide to Isida (from issue #13 of the Tanki Online Newspaper), by hogree *https://en.tankiwiki.com/Isida (Isida's page in the Tanki Online Wiki) Sources and references Category:Turrets Category:Garage Category:Inside the Game Category:Game